


Wanderer

by HaltedQuill, RandomFailure



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Multi, facade - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, original - Freeform, would like to be read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaltedQuill/pseuds/HaltedQuill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFailure/pseuds/RandomFailure
Summary: When you've lived as long as Celia, you change.This one person has seen things even adults have never set their eyes upon; empires rising and falling into chaos, lands and mountains forming over salty blue seas, the first gonvernment and political laws written with staining ink.And then, of course as cliche as it sounds, someone paints themselves into this picture of tranquility and fucks everything up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roughly original book and I apologise if I have copied someone else's ideas, please believe that I did so without knowledge. I'd also like to say thank you to RandomFailure for helping to figure out this story from scratch; thank you so much. Enough said, enjoy!

Spine chilling screams awoke the small girl; her platinum blonde hair was messily tied into a plait and her sleep deprived eyes wearily gazed around the room.

Quickly, the girls emotions changed in a flash, from sloth like movements to fear stricken actions, the girls glassy orbs darted from one corner of her room from another.

She reluctantly inhaled thick, smoggy smoke; her lungs filling with the sooty ash as a not of anguish and confusion tied roughly in her stomach.

The walls, roof and floors were blanketed over with the same red flames that danced ferociously; lashing out at the young girl and threatening to injure her if given the chance.

" _Mommy!_ " the girl wailed in absolute horror, watching the flames slowly spread towards her bed " _Daddy! Someone help me PLEASE!_ "

Her cries went unnoticed as she yelled her heart out; only lost in the array of roaring fire and the anguished screams of her family.

The first flame danced up to her; wrapping itself around her leg as though to try and tickle it. Crying out, the girl threw her head back as tears of pain rolled down her pale cheeks; the fire soon began to engulf more of her body, claiming a centimeter by centimeter every time.

As she felt her body go numb from the pain, her screaming silenced suddenly. Her eyes willingly fluttering to a close as the child felt more of her body be scorched and burned by the merciless fire.

 _Why?_ she though bleakly, _we never did anything; why would someone do this?_

Just a moment before her head was completely wrapped in flames, she tilted her head forwards, helplessly watching the murderer's silhouette fade into nothing through her window, before all went black.


End file.
